Doctor Introspection
by HarryWhoFanatic
Summary: A series of Doctor Who ficlets. Better explanation in Chapter One. Spoilers for DW season's 1-3.
1. Defying Gravity

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Doctor Who. If I did, Rose would never have left and Captain Jack would make far more appearances in the TARDIS.

AN: Found this challenge on one of my fanfic haunts. It sounded like fun so I thought I'd give it a go. The object was to pick a fandom and, with your music on shuffle, write a short fic based off of each song. You only had until the end of the song to finish it. This is a collection of all my Torchwood responses. Planned 10 in all, but there might be more as I really enjoyed writing these.

* * *

**Song: Defying Gravity **

**Artist: Idina Menzel **

_(Post WWIII)_

Rose watched as the Doctor ran around the console, pulling levers and pressing buttons, all the while chatting in his brisk Northern accent, something about Horsehead Nebulas and islands of weeping women (or something along those lines). Her Mother's plea not to leave was still ringing in her ears- but it was easy to suppress, as she crossed the threshold of the TARDIS and walked up to him. She loved her Mum, she really did, but how could she leave all this? Since meeting the Doctor she'd come alive! There was so much out there to see, so much to do, so much she'd never known. And only the Doctor could take her there. Maybe she'd return home someday…._maybe_. But this was her chance to fly and no one was going to stop her.

AN: Please tell me what you thought! I have no idea if this is any good, it's probably not, but I won't know if you don't click that little purple button and tell me! Pretty please?


	2. Prisoner of Society

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Doctor Who.

* * *

**Song: Prisoner of Society**

**Artist: Living End**

_(Post The Doctor's Daughter)_

Jenny raced down the street, her feet pounding madly against the sidewalk, her long blonde hair flying out behind her. In her chest her two hearts beat out a staccato rhythm of adrenalin, excitement, and determination. "Hah!" She taunted at the goons chasing her. "You can't catch me!" She ducked down a side street and continued to run, leaping over a wheeled cart blockading her path, narrowly avoiding crashing into a young couple strolling along. How she loved this! This was definitely the life for her- defeating monsters, exploring new horizons, running for her life! Lots and lots of running.

Sure she didn't always know where she was going or who she was going to be with- but that didn't matter. She didn't need anyone. She knew everything she needed to, her Father had taught her well in the time they'd known each other. He'd taught her what it meant to be a Time Lady and what it took to save the world. Laughing she increased her pace, leaving her pursuers far behind.

* * *

AN: So, was it any good? I won't know how to improve if people won't tell me what I did wrong! Please, anything constructive would be appreciative.


	3. Down Once More

Disclaimer: Right, this disclaimer goes for this chapter and all future chapters. I do not own Doctor Who! Seriously, I don't. And I don't even have a job, so you'll accomplish nothing by sueing me.

AN: Please read and Review!

* * *

**Song: Down Once More/Track Down this Murderer,**

**Album: Phantom of the Opera Motion Picture Soundtrack **

_(During Doomsday)_

Rose stared at the Doctor in disbelief. He had to be joking. There was no way she was going to leave him. She loved him! She loved her family too, it was so good to see Mickey again, and her Dad-Pete, he was Pete, her Dad was dead, but this man was so like him, and her Mum-oh god, her Mum. They were leaving, all of them. She would never see them again. They would go into that other world, the Doctor would close the breach, and that would be it. There was no returning from this point. She could only go forward. She wouldn't leave him, not ever, she'd promised, and certainly not like this. Everyone would just have to accept that. She'd made her choice and she was sticking to it no matter what. Staring into his eyes, so shattered and defensive, she felt her heart melt. Yes this was the right choice.

AN: Am I improving? Doing worse? Somewhere in between?


	4. I Feel You

AN: Chapter Four of this story, I'm not real sure about it, but it's what I pictured the minute this song came on. Hope its okay.

**Song: I Feel You**

**Artist: Three Doors Down**

_(Sometime during Season One, before TEC)_

The Doctor leaned back against the TARDIS, a goofy grin on his face, as he watched Rose race ahead; exclaiming with wonder. It was for moments like this that he did what he did. Watching her discover new horizons, knowing that he was the one who showed her the world, that's what made it all worth while. She helped him, had healed him in ways he hadn't realized he'd needed. The memory of his home planet burning was still there burning in his mind every time he closed his eyes. Since he'd found her, however, that knowledge stung a little less harshly. Everything was taken from him, everything he'd ever loved or cared for was gone. But now he had her. When there was nothing left he had her. What he felt for her eclipsed a thousand suns. And he hoped she never knew.

* * *

AN: Please review!


	5. Wherever You Will Go

AN: I don't really like this chapter, I've never tried writing Martha before and I don't think I did a very good job of it. Still, it's the scene I pictured when hearing this song.

* * *

**Song: Wherever You Will Go**

**Artist: The Calling**

_(During Last of the Time Lords)_

Martha watched the Doctor race around the center column of the TARDIS, madly flicking switches and talking a mile a minute, as per usual. They had just dropped Jack off in 21st century Cardiff. Now he was taking her home to London to see her family. Idly she toyed with the zipper on her jacket. How was she going to tell him? She couldn't stay with him. Her family needed her. The look on her Mother's face as she watched her daughter walk back on board the TARDIS after the Valiant…it had nearly broken her heart. Gazing at the Doctor Martha knew it was time for her to leave. Her heart panged at the thought but she knew deep down it was the right decision for her. Still, she wished she didn't have to leave him all on his own. He deserved to have someone with him. She knew he'd find someone to travel with eventually. That wouldn't be a problem for him. It just wouldn't be her. Perhaps there'd be a way to rejoin him someday. But right now there wasn't so… it was time to do what was best for her. Taking a deep breath she squared her shoulders, flashed him a winning smile, and exited the TARDIS doors to tell her Mum she was coming home.

* * *

AN: Please review!


	6. Maria

AN: Right, this chapter is rather...cheesy. And I'm not sure if its in a good way or not. It's also the shortest of these I've written, I think, mostly because I love this song and got distracted about halfway through imagining it was John Barrowman singing it and...yeah. Sorry if it sucks. Please read and review!

* * *

**Song: Maria**

**Album: West Side Story, Motion Picture Soundtrack**

_(During Rose)_

"_I'm the Doctor by the way, what's your name?"_

"_Rose."_

"_Nice to meet you Rose, run for your life!"_

Always one to follow his own advice, the Doctor sprinted away from the fiery inferno that had been Hendricks department store. Hopefully blowing up the store would do the trick. Racing down the alleys of London back towards the TARDIS, his hearts pounding a staccato rhythm in his chest, the Doctor couldn't help thinking back on the girl he'd just met. Why couldn't he get her voice out of his head? She was only a human- a young human. More than likely he would never see her again. Which was fine with him, he didn't need anybody, he was just _fine _on his own, last of the Time Lords and all that. So why couldn't he forget her face? Rose, he thought, as he skidded to a halt in front of the TARDIS doors, key in hand, a pretty name. The sound of it echoed in his head. The most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. Shaking his head at his own folly he forced his thoughts away from her. He had an invasion to stop.

* * *


	7. Hedfan Angel

AN: I just absolutely adore this song. Didn't know what it was about until I looked up the lyrics for this challenge, but I thought her voice sounded so beautiful, that didn't used to bug me. Now I love the song even more! I'll post the translated lyrics at the bottom, yeah? Hope this is good!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hedfan Angel either- the translation is below just for people who might not be familiar with the song.

* * *

**Song: Hedfan Angel**

**Artist: ****Aimée Duffy**

_(Post Parting of the Ways)_

It took him hours to make his way through the entire satellite searching for survivors. It took him nearly a day to move all the bodies to one central chamber (all except for Lynda with a y- he couldn't find her body), laying them down side by side respectfully. He waited another whole day all by himself, sitting right where the TARDIS had been, ears straining to hear the sounds of its engines approaching. But after three days he had to admit to himself that the Doctor wasn't coming back. He'd been left behind. Rising to his feet, swaying dangerously with fatigue, his stomach growling mercilessly, Jack struggled to keep a grip on his thoughts. If the Doctor wasn't coming back for him, had indeed just flown off there was no point in waiting around.

The Doctor had survived. He would go back for Rose (Jack nearly choked on the jealousy that swamped him at that thought). He would go back for Rose but he could leave Jack behind. It wasn't Rose's fault, no he could never blame Rose. But he could so easily blame the Doctor. Frowning in concentration he fiddled with his vortex manipulator, adjusting the settings. Rose was from the early twenty-first century. If he was going to catch up with them then the best bet he had was getting there. Taking a deep breath he braced himself and pressed the button that would hopefully take him back home.

* * *

**English Translation of Hedfan Angel**

No answer in my memory, no light in the distance.  
I'm here in the darkness, and here I belong.  
No word and no reason, nothing  
to look forward to,  
You've left me here,  
And everything's in pieces

A terrible accident and now I am dying,  
Are you watching over me as I sleep soundly?

Will you kiss me softly and gently?  
Now you've left me here - now  
you have flown away  
FLY ANGEL FLY  
FLY ANGEL FLY

* * *

AN: Please Review!


	8. Hanging By A Moment

AN: Right, I know this is really more of a Doctor/Rose song, but I love writing Jack, even if I'm not very good at it so... yeah, I don't think it's very good, but hopefully it's not too bad...

* * *

**Song: Hanging By A Moment**

**Artist: Lifehouse**

_(Post The Doctor Dances)_

Jack walked through the outskirts of the crowded marketplace, hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans. The Doctor and Rose walked along a little ways ahead, the Doctor rambling away, detailing the history of the planet and this particular civilizations culture. He'd been traveling with them for nearly three weeks now and already he was in love. Every day, with every great adventure, he felt himself falling for them both more and more. Every moment he spent with them taught him something new, about the universe and the man he found himself wanting to be. He already knew that he would do whatever it took to make them proud of him, do everything in his power to make each precious moment with them count.

"Oi, Jack!" Rose called out loudly over her shoulder. Jack looked up, startled out of his thoughts by the sound of her voice. They were waiting for him in front of the TARDIS doors. "Hurry up! You're lagging behind!" She teased. Jack smiled his trademark grin, feeling his heart turn over in his chest. Picking up the pace he jogged the last few feet to them.

"You two didn't have to wait up for me," he said, winking at the Doctor. "I'd have been right behind you."

"Oh, I bet you would," Rose giggled. The Doctor rolled his eyes as he unlocked the TARDIS doors and ushered them inside.

* * *

AN: Please review!


	9. Even In Death

AN: I thought I'd exorcised all my grief at Doomsday, but apparently not. Sorry, but I will always associated Doomsday with this song. Hope this chapter is okay. Please read and tell me what you thought.

* * *

**Song: Even In Death**

**Artist: Evanescence**

Rose stood on the shores of , gazing out across the waves. She didn't even notice the slicing chill of the wind as it swept over her and blew back her hair. Since yesterday, since saying goodbye to _him, _she found she hardly felt the cold at all. She was already frozen inside. This grief, this level of sadness that had overcome her…it felt as if someone she loved had died. But he hadn't, he was still alive, still out there. She must have died then. With fresh tears stinging her eyes she blinked once, desperate not to let them fall again. She could still hear his voice, echoing in her ear. How could he be gone when she could still hear him? She'd told him she loved him. That was something at least. Even if she never saw him again, at least he knew that she would love him. Forever.

* * *


	10. Starlight

AN: Right, this is the last prewritten chapter I have done for this fic. I was planning on stopping here, but I've gotten such lovely reviews, if anyone wants me to write a few more I gladly will. Just review and tell me yes or no and what you thought. Hope this is good...

* * *

**Song: Starlight**

**Artist: Muse**

_(During Impossible Planet)_

The Doctor held Rose close to him, staring over her head at nothing, mind far away. The TARDIS was gone and with no way of getting his ship back…. It was as he'd told her, they were stuck. He hadn't meant for this to happen. She was so far away from home and now he'd never be able to take her back. Still, what she'd said, about sharing a mortgage… the thought of a mortgage and all that came with it terrified him far more than that black hole gorging itself above their heads. But if they shared it, perhaps then it wouldn't be so bad. He'd never have to worry about her leaving him then. He'd be the only familiar thing in a world so totally alien then. It was selfish of him to think that, he really shouldn't, it was wrong of him. He couldn't help it though, not when all he wanted was to hold her in his arms and never let go.

* * *

AN: Please review! Thank you!


End file.
